mmatrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Smuggling
Smuggling is the act of moving drugs from one city to another via Morticians & Customs Officers. Gangsters Once upon a time, in a land far far away, players could buy drugs and sell to associates and Sgaristars without smuggling. Gangsters were rich, and drug houses normally empty. The sheer abundance of money made being a gangster a great career and it was a lot of fun. Weapon prices shot through the roof and online IRC auctions were set up where Assault Rifles would even go for $10mil and much fun was had! But one day, darkness fell upon the lands. Gangsters could no longer sell drugs to their crew in their home cities nor could they travel freely with drugs from one place to another. Times were tough, the drugs trade all but dried up but for the hardiest of criminals. But fear not! There is no longer the strict and stringent searched at the borders of cities there once was. Now there are so few searches, people have been heard to say that a gangster traveling with drugs is so unlikely to get caught that they could pass 85 times out of 100 making huge profits in the process. Word on the street, is that if smuggling or blind eyes are used it`s 100% success and even more drugs can be carried at once! This new customs trade might get in on the action and start arresting criminals caught with drugs. To ensure you and your drugs make it through safely, we advise you to smuggle them via a Mortician or Customs officer. You may do so by going to Income > Drugs -> Smuggle. Here you will be able to choose to either "Bribe Customs Official" or "Smuggle via the Funeral System." Bribe Customs Official To bribe a customs official, you will need to search for someone in the customs career in the city you are wanting to travel to. Once you have found someone, let them know you wish for them to turn a blind eye for them. If they agree, you will need to send them a request to do so via Income > Drugs -> Smuggle -> Bribe Customs Official. After they have accepted, you need to wait until they execute the crime - you will receive a journal once they have done so. After that, you will be able to travel into that city "freely" with your drugs as long as they are in that city. Smuggle via the Funeral System To bribe a mortician, you will need to search for someone in the funeral career in the city you are currently in. Once you have found someone, let them know you wish for them to smuggle for you. If they agree, you will need to send them a request to do so via Income > Drugs -> Smuggle -> Smuggle via the Funeral System. In here, you will need to type the Morticians name, the amount you're wanting to pay them in Dirty Cash and select the destination of the drugs. After they have accepted, you will then need to travel to the destination city and advise them to send the drugs over - you will receive a journal entry once they have sent the drugs over successfully. Note: There is a small chance that Turning a Blind Eye and Smuggling may fail - do not blame the Customs Officer or Mortician. It's just bad luck. Morticians To smuggle drug as a Mortician you have to be at least Mortician Assistant. In a normal case, a gangster will approach you to smuggle drugs for him and place an offer. In order to accept the offer, you need to be in the same city as the gangster when he makes the offer. When he sends the offer, you will receive a Request in your Request/Offers journal - if you choose to do the job, you may accept it. After you have accepted the job, you need to wait until the gangster is in the destination city before you smuggle the drugs. Once you have confirmed that the gangster is at the correct location, you may proceed to sending the drugs via Income -> Aggravated Crimes -> Smuggle Drugs at the Funeral Parlour. Note that you will need your Agg Timer ready as well in order to ship the drugs out. You will also notice that in this menu, there are two different options to choose from; "Sell Drugs to Local Dealer" and "Smuggle the Drugs to a city as the deal described." The first option allows you to sell the drugs immediately, making you some money - however, doing so will most likely result in your death. Note: There is a small chance that you will be busted during the smuggle - there is nothing you or the gangster can do about it. Once you have completed smuggling the drugs, you may proceed to collecting your fee from the gangster at the agreed amount. Usual fee taken is $1,000 Dirty Cash which is received when the gangster sends the offer and $10,000-$20,000 in clean cash after the trade is complete. Customs Customs officers can turn a blind eye when it comes to smuggling drugs. Unlike Morticians, they only have to turn a blind eye for the gangster once in 24 hours. When a customs officer turns a blind eye for a gangster, that gangster is able to travel into that city "freely" with drugs. In a normal case, a gangster will approach you to turn a blind eye for him and place an offer. When he sends the offer, you will receive a Request in your Request/Offers journal - if you choose to do the job, you may accept it. After you have accepted the job, you will need to commit the crime. You may do so by going to Income -> Aggravated Crimes -> Turn a Blind Eye on Customs Duty. This will require your Agg Timer to be free as well and you will need to be in the destination city for him to travel into. Note: There is a small chance that the gangster will still be caught when he travels to your city. Once you have completed smuggling the drugs, you may proceed to collecting your fee from the gangster at the agreed amount. Usual fee taken is $1,000 Dirty Cash which is received when the gangster sends the offer and $10,000-$20,000 in clean cash after the trade is complete.